Demi
by WeaslyIsOurKing04
Summary: The daughter of one of the Grimm Reapers grew up motherless. Demi knows that she is different then her cousin, River, because not only is she a solid, but Demi can control Ice and Snow as well as put people to sleep with a single touch. During a Scareitage project at Monster High Demi seizes the opportunity to find her mother. The EAH students won't appear until the sequel.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there lived a beautiful snow queen. She ruled her kingdom fairly after she fulfilled her destiny. Crystal Snow did everything she was supposed to do, so how did it all go so wrong so fast. When she was visiting a snow monster tribe in the Himalayans she met the most wonderful man. He was ddark, and cold but the mere sight of him made her heart melt. He felt equally strange. Kyi Styx was a bad guy. He escorted souls to the underworld for hades sake, but Crys made him see a light in life he had never known before. For the next two years their love was kindled and blossomed, but one fateful day it all went downhill for both of them. Crys had summoned Kyi to the world of Ever After. Crys was giving birth to the child of cold and dark. This child went against everything that Crys had agreed to when she signed the Storybook of Legends. "Kyi you have to hide her. If the Grimms catch wind of her existence she will be trapped in my destiny and she will never know you." So that night Kyi took his daughter back to a world of monsters, The last time he and Crys ever saw each other was two years later when he gave her their last kiss when he led her to Elysium. She died of a broken heart, without an heir.


	2. Chapter 2

For most of her life Demi was an outcast. She was the daughter of Chiron and yet she was a solid. She was forbidden from attending Haunted High with her friends, she had powers that were uncommon to most reapers. The few times a year that she saw her father he would always reassure that she wasn't a freak. It was usually hard for her to believe words like that when he had her hide her ice powers. If she wasn't a freak then why did she have to hide half of who she was?

Demi had been to 6 schools in just as many years. She kept getting kicked out on the account of accidents that occurred because of her. Whenever she got angry, worried, frightened or nervous things would happen. Depending on the mood she could create two things with just her hands. She knew one of her powers was a hand-me-down from her father, she could create a death like sleep with a single touch. And then there was the ice, (probably was a curse from her mom's side of the family,) it could come shooting out of her hands and Demi had no idea how to stop it.

"Just remember to keep the gloves on at all times," Chiron said holding his daughter in a hug goodbye. "I don't need you causing problems for Spectra's parents or Headmistress Bloodgood."

"Dad I swear the gloves will stay on for the whole time," she said hugging him tighter.

"I'm going to miss you so much Demeter."

"I'll see you at Frightmas break," and with that Demi pulled away and grabbed her suitcases, and stepped towards the portal. "I love you Dad." Demi stepped into the green glow of the portal and emerged on the other side on the other side in front of the most fangmous school located in new Salem. Monster High, her new haunt. She knew that here she could find the answers her father would never give her.

Demi picked up her suitcases and started up the stairs to the front door. She push the heavy doors open and was horrified with what she saw. Usually she was alone save what few friends she had, but here she was instantly swarmed with a group of girls in black dresses with white and pink trim.

"Welcome to Monster High! We are the Fear Squad," the one with brown and gold hair said enthusiastically.

"Thanks," she muttered and pushed past them. _'I can't get close to anyone this term, just incase I have to leave again.' _She thought to herself. To avoid anymore contact she put up the hood on black bomber jacket. Her dad enchanted it to make her invisible, wicked right. As a narrator I'm not really supposed to have an opinion, but that is some fangtastic magic. She made her way through the halls of Monster High, unseen and unheard, just the way she likes it. She took a note out of her pocket with a room number on it. It was Spectra's studio where she writes the ghostly gossip.

"Spectra?" She called into the dark room. "Are you here?" Spectra then appeared in front of her and pulled Demi into a tight hug.

"Oh Demi dear how I've missed you so."

"I missed you too Spectra."

"Wait 'til you see how my parents set up our room, it's astonishing."

"Great Spectra, but they didn't have to change anything. I'm pretty much content anywhere."

"Well they were excited to see you again also. Come on lets go get your schedule. I can't wait for you to meet everyone."

Demi held up her hands to stop Spectra. "Just let me get settled in before you surround me with other monsters, okay?"

"Yeah that's fine."

Demi walked down the hall following Spectra's floating figure. She had gotten fast since the last time Demi saw her. Demi desperately wanted to put her hood up and disappear, but she knew that she would have to grin and bear all the stares she was getting from other students. She felt majorly out of place here. The Ghouls at this school were drop-dead goregeous, and Demi wasn't. She had abnormally pale skin that ghost usually had because of their transparency, but on a solid it just didn't work. Her hair was white with odd black streaks, her eyes were a cold grey and her clothes were just black shorts over tights with dead flowers and a white tank with a black crop-top pulled over and obviously her black bomber jacket. She felt so out of place, but she was used to it. Spectra then stopped in front of a locker with a package taped to the front.

"This is your Goreientation package so read it and be social. I gotta go write some stories for the Ghostly Gossip before class starts." And with that Spectra floated off leaving Demi alone in the halls.


End file.
